transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Straxus (NDE)
As the New Decepticon Empire’s minister of Justice, Lord Straxus is the public face of law and order within the Empire. Officially charged with maintaining the peace and protecting the population from crime and other disruptive activities, Straxus has instead found that his position has been undermined by his own allies – a situation he intends to rectify. History Straxus was one of the Decepticon warlords who rose to power in the aftermath of Megatron’s disappearance. The ruler of the Cybertronian city-state of Darkmount, he was a cruel tyrant who’s merciless yet efficient rule saw the Autobots driven to the edge of extinction. One very visible symbol of his rule was the Smelting Pits, massive pools where prisoners were very publicly executed in a hideous manner. Straxus’ model was used as the basis for Decepticon lordship over conquered worlds, ensuring that the native populations would be as mercilessly crushed and suppressed as the Autobots had been. All of his work was undone with Megatron’s return as Straxus was forced to pledge loyalty to him and surrender his autonomy. The results were predictable; the last sight Straxus saw as he retreated from Cybertron was Darkmount in flames, destroyed by the same Autobots that he had so successfuly cowed only a few mega-cycles before. However, Straxus was not alone, as he joined the other Decepticons fleeing into exile to build a new regime and one day reclaim their homeworld. The self-proclaimed new Decepticon emperor Dezarus recognized Straxus’ work and achievements, and sought to put them to use in building his new order. He appointed Straxus as the Minister of Justice, the public face of law and order within the Empire, charged with maintaining a controlled society while preventing disruption. Dezarus knew that, by nature, Decepticons were a factitious lot, and the presence of a heavy-handed symbol of authority would do much to keep them in line and prevent them from turning on each other. Straxus would be working with Kryptik, the leader of the Decepticon Secret Police to help maintain this new society. The plan was simple; Straxus would be the public face, maintaining law and order and presiding over high-profile public trials and executions designed to impress the masses and ensure their compliance. Kryptik would work behind the scenes to root out the deep-seated subversives, those that sought to undermine the Empire within. Straxus’ peacekeepers would roam the streets, while Kryptik’s secret police would lurk in the shadows. And Straxus would publicly smelt those seen as beyond redemption, while Kryptik would quietly ‘repurpose’ those who could still be of value. At first, this arrangement worked well for Straxus, allowing him to build the stable, orderly society that he and his Emperor desired. Civic order was upheld, the population remained compliant, and he became a figure to be respected and feared. However, behind the scenes, his alliance with Kryptik showed considerable strain. As the commander of the Decepticon Secret Police, Kryptik began to assume more and more power, siphoning off resources that should have actually belonged to him while usurping his authority. An internal audit found that a number of Straxus’ peacekeepers were, in fact, also DSP informants, discretely keeping tabs on everything that happened within the ministry of justice. Straxus was furious at this discovery, but also knew that he was powerless to prevent it. Kryptik had effectively reduced him to a figurehead by taking over his role, building a stable and compliant empire by stealth instead of force. Furthermore, it became clear that all this had been done with the blessing of Emperor Dezarus himself in the name of creating the stability he so craved while ensuring that nobody would be above the Empire’s reach. In response, Straxus gathered a small cadre of officers that he knew were loyal to him to begin work on a way to redress the balance. He knew that he needed to discredit Kryptik and the DSP, while ensuring that his ministry of justice would prove to be the more capable agency. To this end, they came up with the idea of creating a terrorist threat, one that would be entirely under their control. This group would commit high-profile acts that the DSP would not be able to counter, but would be contained by the Ministry of Justice. And, eventually, this group would be bought to heel by Straxus, proving him to be the more capable. Straxus agreed with this plan, code-naming it Archforce. The only modification he made to it was to ensure that it’s leader would be very conspicuous, a symbol that the DSP was supposed to have fully suppressed. Personality At his heart, Straxus is a cruel, merciless tyrant who rules through carefully applied and measured terror. He prefers public spectacles to ensure the compliance of the population, instilling in them a sense of dread at what might happen should they step out of line. He has no compassion for his fellow Cybetronian, and is more then willing to expend them should it suit his goals. Those that follow him do such as much out of respect as they do from the fear of the alternatives. Despite his position, Straxus has never shied away from direct combat where needed. On those occasions where he does take to the battlefield, he is every bit as cruel and merciless as he is as a leader. His actions on the battlefield carefully calculated to instil terror into his foes, making them realise that their efforts are futile against him. Capabilities Straxus is a physically powerful figure, possessed of great strength and durability. While his bulky form is not overly agile or fast, he makes up for it though not only his physical strength but also his considerable arsenal. In robot mode, he possesses considerable weapons, but key among them is an electro-axe. This powerful weapon is capable of crushing armour and rending limbs, and served as a visible symbol of his power. In many ways, it is more effective as a psychological threat then it is as a physical one. In his vehicle mode, Straxus transforms into a flying space cannon. While this form is neither fast nor agile, it is possessed of a powerful main cannon that can shatter opponents and spread wanton destruction. Straxus uses this form to rain terror from the skies, devastating his enemies while sapping their will to fight. Category:Decepticons Category:Characters Category:Males Category:New Decepticon Empire